


The Storm

by Witchydigit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eremin - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchydigit/pseuds/Witchydigit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin, Eren, and Mikasa have lived their entire lives with the sea at their backs. It only makes sense that Eren would end up running his own fishing vessel. And it only makes sense that he'd be the one stupid enough to leave the safety of the shore in the middle of a storm. The days following with no sign of him are hell, but Armin refuses to give up hope until the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

Armin stared out at the bay, ignoring the cold and the wind as he scanned the horizon. Tears stung his eyes as they rolled down his cheeks and began to freeze. The boy wasn’t certain whether they were because of the cold wind drying his eyes or his sadness, but at the moment he didn’t much care. All he cared about was one small fishing vessel, _The Titan_. Eren had named it ironically, a wide grin splitting his face as he revealed it to Armin. The boys had spent their lives on the bay, growing up together with the icy sea at their backs. It had made sense that Eren would follow in his father’s footsteps and get his own boat one day, and yet Armin had been slightly disappointed. He hadn’t been sure why, but the blonde had wanted to beg Eren to return the boat, to stay on dry land, to stay with him.

Armin wiped his watering eyes and nose, sniffling a little, pulling his scarf up to warm his face. Mikasa came out of the shop at his back, carrying two cups of steaming coffee. Armin accepted the offered cup, sipping the black liquid gratefully, feeling the warmth spread from his stomach to his frozen limbs. He shivered a little as the cold was dispelled for a moment. Mikasa leaned against the railing of the dock, staring at horizon as she spoke.

"No sign of him yet?"

Armin shook his head, cradling the cup close in his hands, “No, I thought I saw something, but it was a few hours before dawn. I must have been mistaken… Why did he do it, Mikasa?”

The raven haired girl sipped her own coffee, bare hand gripping the frozen railing, “It’s Eren, would you expect anything different?”

"I guess not, but still…"

Mikasa turned around suddenly, striding back into the shop, calling over her shoulder, “Don’t worry about paying for that. I’ve taken care of it.”  
Armin turned back to continue scanning the horizon, the steam from the coffee rising into his face. This time he was sure. The tears that rolled down his cheeks were not a physical reaction to the climate. They were an expression of terror and grief. Terror that he would never see his best friend again, and grief that he hadn’t told Eren his true feelings before the storm.

—————  
Eren deftly tested his equipment, years of practice making his movements automatic. Armin pleaded with him from the dock, but he barely listened to his friend. He already knew about the storm, already knew how dangerous it would be. They had listened to the weather report together, after all. And that was why Eren had to go out now, before the storm broke, to take in his traps. He had already explained to Armin how financially devastating it would be if he lost half his gear to the storm. And Armin was smart enough to figure out the exact numbers. It wasn't like he had a death wish or anything, but staying put now was just as dangerous as going out.

"Armin, just shut up, okay? I promise, I’ll come back in one piece. You can yell at me all you want then, but I have to take care of this first."  
Armin gave him that face. Eren hated when he made that face, it was a mixture of sadness and fear. The smaller boy wouldn’t argue again, but that face made Eren feel guiltier than all of Armin’s words combined. Eren stiffened as his small boat rocked a little, feeling a pair of arms wrap around him. He relaxed a little into the hug, resting his chin on top of Armin’s head.

"I promise, I just need to nip out and bring in my gear. I should be back well before the storm breaks."

Armin let go of Eren, holding out his arm, elbow bent at a ninety degree angle, open palm facing inward. The corner of Eren’s mouth twisted into a grin as he imitated his friend’s gesture, clasping hands with him. The two pulled each other close, eyes meeting. It was a gesture similar to what others might call a “pinky promise,” but it held much more meaning than that. It was a solemn vow, that come hell or high water, neither would turn back on their word. It was the kind of vow that had torn families apart and forged new ones. Armin used the position to pull Eren back into a hug, burying his face in the other’s sweater for a moment.

Eren could have sworn he saw something unspoken in Armin’s eyes as the blonde let him go and hopped back onto the dock, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he started _The Titan’s_ motor without a word, pulling out into open water. Outside the protection of the natural bay, the water already tossed restlessly. Eren gritted his teeth as he had a moment of doubt, but plowed ahead anyways, determined to carry out his plan. He’d already made up his mind, choppy water wouldn’t discourage him so easily.  
—————

Armin and Mikasa walked along the land to the opening of the bay as the sun climbed down in the sky. The blonde boy had suggested that they might get a slightly better vantage point from the beach. His friend had nodded silently, under control of her emotions as always. Wind buffeted them and kicked up foamy waves onto the sand, sucking greedily as they surged forward and retreated endlessly. The storm had mostly subsided for those on the land, but out on the horizon the last rays of the setting sun gleamed through angry, dark storm clouds.

Eren had left early the day before, making it nearly thirty-six hours since he’d last been seen. Erwin Smith, captain of _The Scout_ , and his deckhand Levi had come in at noon the day of the storm, smartly seeking refuge. When asked, they’d said they hadn't seen anyone out on the water at all. Armin fumed as he remembered Levi’s words, how only a stupid brat would head out into the eye of a storm, and that Eren would get what he deserved.

Suddenly, the small boy yelled, kicking at the cold sand, fists balled in rage. He panted, falling to his knees as the tears began to pour, “He promised, Mikasa! He made a vow that he’d come back! Where the hell is he!?” The tide suddenly surged over Armin’s legs, chilling him to the bone. The boy stood up, trembling from the cold and his own anger. He picked up a nearby shell, hurling out into the water. Mikasa stood by, averting her gaze, letting Armin wear himself out as he chucked anything his hands could find.

When he was finally done Armin walked back next to Mikasa, sitting down hard, shivering a little. Mikasa followed him more carefully to the ground, resting her chin on her knees to stare at the lapping waves.

"Armin, you wanted to be more than friends, didn't you?"

The boy wiped his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat, “Y-yeah. I… I almost told him, before he left.”

Mikasa stayed silent. Armin’s eyes began to water again as the two of them watched the sun set crimson behind the storm clouds. The world around them took on an orange hue. Typically it would be considered a beautiful sunset, but to the two friends, it seemed a dreadful omen. Armin sniffed as he levered himself up, pale and shivering. He had to get out of his wet clothes before he froze. Mikasa stayed where she was, still staring at the horizon, keeping watch for her brother’s ship in the dwindling light.

—————  
Water washed over the deck, swirling into the cabin around Eren. It almost reached above his waist before washing out again. The controls fizzled as the electronics complained at the wetting. The boy had to admit, he was in pretty deep shit. He’d managed to collect his traps, even found a few of them filled with something worth a profit. But as he’d turned to head home, the wind had suddenly stirred the choppy ocean into huge waves. One moment Eren had been fine enough, though struggling to keep his course. The next he was climbing larger and larger waves, trying desperately to pass over their peaks before they crashed on top of him.

This was the first serious storm Eren had been out in, and the sinking feeling in his gut told him it might be his last. The boy closed his eyes against the tears that welled up in them. He had promised Armin and Mikasa that he would come back. He had to make it through, he just had to.

The dash fizzling forced Eren to open his eyes and focus his attention. He wasn’t that far out from the bay, if he could just get back, if he could just get close enough. It was exhausting work, riding the waves as they towered above _The Titan_ , water swirling over the deck and threatening to topple that small vessel at any moment. But Eren ploughed forward, determination written across his face. Like hell he’d let a measly storm keep him from getting home and fulfilling his vow.

Something soft hit Eren’s head. He averted his gaze from the ocean in front of him to find out what. It was a pair of fuzzy dice hanging from the cabin ceiling. The boy remembered Armin screwing in a hook to hang them on, saying how they were supposed to bring good luck. Eren smiled a little at the memory. Armin had always done little things like that for him. He’d been the one to paint the name on _The Titan_ , as well, after hearing Eren lament that he’d spent too much money on the boat to have her properly named. The dark haired boy turned back around just in time to watch a wave crash into his boat, shattering the glass of the cabin into his face. The force of the water knocked Eren over, hitting his head hard enough to knock him unconscious. As he fell, the boy reached for the fuzzy dice, silently begging Armin for forgiveness for breaking his vow.  
—————

It was the fourth day that Eren had been missing. Armin refused to believe he was dead, no matter what everyone else thought. They all might have lost faith, but Armin just knew he was out there somewhere. The blonde tossed a soda bottle hard into the bay with a satisfying wet smack, the glass sinking quickly. No one had even bothered sending out a rescue crew, claiming that it was too late after the storm had delayed their efforts for three days.

Armin’s usual kindness was soured by his grief, causing him to be snappy with his friends. Annie had tried to offer condolences, but Armin had nearly bit her head off. He was even short with Mikasa, though she didn’t show that she minded all that much.

Staring sulkily out at the bay, blue eyes lit up as a speck appeared. As it grew closer, however, Armin realized it was only _The Scout_. Erwin must have gone out early to catch up after being land bound for so long. Armin ignored the vessel once he realized it wasn't the ship he was looking for, setting his gaze back to the horizon. That was why it startled Armin when Levi reached out to tie the boat up next to him.

The boy’s fists balled up in rage as he glared daggers at the deckhand. If those two thought they could take Eren’s spot at the dock, they had another thing coming! Already mentally preparing a scathing speech, the blonde didn't notice that Levi’s expression was even more grim than usual. He didn't notice the shadow of grief over Erwin’s face. He didn't notice the blankets nestled carefully against the cabin wall. It took Erwin picking up that suspicious bundle for Armin to pause, his carefully planned words failing him.  
The blanket slipped, revealing a head of dark hair, encrusted in half-melted ice. The captain of _The Scout_ stepped onto the dock, not meeting Armin’s gaze. The older man gently offered the bundle to Armin, who nearly collapsed under its weight. The boy dreaded what he would find if he pulled the coverings away. But eventually his curiosity got the better of him. Armin gently shifted the blanket, gasping in pain at what he saw.

Eren’s face was battered and bruised, deep cuts from the glass marring his cheeks and forehead. His lips were blue and his skin waxy and nearly solid to the touch. It was obvious that in the end, he had frozen to death in the water. Armin shook. He’d thought he was done crying, but the tears sprang to his eyes again and he sobbed against Eren’s frozen body, faintly hoping that maybe, just maybe, he could get his best friend to wake up again. Erwin placed a comforting hand on Armin’s shoulder, but the boy ignored it, admonishing Eren’s lifeless body.

"You promised, Eren! You fucking promised that you'd come back safe! I’m not going to forgive you if you don’t wake up right now! You promised, damnit! I was gonna’… I never got to… I…"

Armin’s sobs overpowered his words as he rocked back and forth, cradling Eren’s bruised face in his arms, overridden with grief. After a time Erwin took the body out of Armin’s grasp, Levi having to hold the younger boy back from grabbing for Eren again. Mikasa paused outside the shop entrance, having come out to check on Armin. Upon registering the scene in front of her, she drew her scarf over her nose and mouth and retreated back inside, eyes staring blankly ahead of her.

The funeral was a quick, simple affair. Armin and Mikasa didn't have the money to make it elaborate, and it wasn't what Eren would have wanted, anyways. The whole town gave their condolences, but the two kids were numb to it all.

They stood vigil over Eren’s grave that first night. Mikasa stared sadly at Eren’s tombstone for a while before speaking, meeting Armin’s gaze with a serious look, “Armin, you know Eren would have wanted you to stay safe, right?”

Armin was taken aback. He’d been thinking rather dark thoughts since first seeing Eren’s lifeless corpse, but he hadn't said anything. How could Mikasa know his plans?  
"Please, Armin, don't try to run away from this. Don’t do anything stupid."

Armin looked away, eyes half-closed in contemplation. He had been planning on doing just that. Something stupid. But it seemed the only option left to him now. If Eren was allowed to make rash decisions, then he was allowed to as well. Armin’s focus was taken off his morbid thoughts as Mikasa grabbed his shoulders, searching his eyes.

"Stop it Armin. I can see it on your face, you’re planning on joining Eren. But that’s not what you should be thinking about. Trust me, life will go on without him, as much as it hurts. As much as you feel there’s a hole in your heart, it gets better. I promise."

Armin sighed, forcing a smile. Mikasa had never said so much at once before, but she spoke from experience. After all, she had been through this before when her parents had passed. Armin nodded, holding his arm out, elbow bent at a ninety degree angle, palm open to the side. Mikasa extended her arm to grip his hand and they pulled each other close.

"It’s a promise, then. I’ll keep living so that my memories of Eren don't die with him."

Mikasa nodded, and the two spent the rest of the night telling stories of their friend, making sure to remember every detail of his life that they could. They painted a vivid picture of the boy, happy, angry, sad, determined and a little hot-headed at times. All the loving moments, all the fights, all the fear and the heartbreak. Those memories lived forever in Armin’s mind, as vivid as the night they spoke them. While he never could look out on the horizon or listen to the waves without tearing up, the boy kept those memories alive until grew to be an old man.

As he sat alone one day, the winter chill making his joints ache, Armin heard a hauntingly familiar voice. He couldn't quite place it at first, but it sounded young, and it brought up an ache deep in his chest he thought he’d gotten over many years ago.

The voice sounded again, calling the old man to the beach, enticing him, playful. Armin braced himself to get up, but found that his limbs hardly complained at all. He practically ran down to the beach, calling out in a voice that sounded much too young for his years, asking for the mysterious person to wait.

As he looked around, Armin’s heart leapt in his chest. There before him stood a dark-haired boy with wild green eyes. His face no longer bore the bruises and scars he’d been buried with, and a healthy shade of pink touched his cheeks instead of the pallor of frozen death. Armin stepped forward, falling against Eren, wrapping him in a hug as the tears came.

Eren held him close, swaying a little as he whispered soothing words into the top of Armin’s head. Eventually the boy was able to speak through his sobs, frantic to tell his friend what he hadn’t all those years ago.

"Eren, I ..hic… I never g-got to tell you…"

"Ssshh, Armin, I know…"

"No, I have… I have to ..hic… say it. Eren… I love you."

Eren tightened his embrace around Armin, letting his actions respond for him. Armin realized that at his age, he ought to be taller than his friend. So why was his head nestled perfectly against Eren’s neck? His wide blue eyes looked up into Eren’s green ones, filled with wisdom far beyond their years. Eren kissed the top of Armin’s bright golden head, all trace of grey gone from it, as he whispered.

"Welcome home. I’m sorry you had to wait so long, but we're together again at last. C’mon, everyone’s waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a few songs about "sinking ships," I became fascinated with the relationship between Armin and the sea. He wants to see it so badly in canon, so why not turn that around and give him his dream in an au where it's all he knows? And then smash the whole thing over his head with devastating loss. There's still potential for a "bad" ending involving suicide, though that ending hasn't been written yet.


End file.
